


Memory

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Memory, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: A day to celebrate and remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 21st is Memory Day (not to be confused with Memorial Day.)

It was an easy thing to celebrate, especially after he had watched his mother's memory and everything else slip from the woman he loved so dearly. 

Memory Day (not to be confused with Memorial Day) celebrated his ability to remember shit. The joy of having everything intact. Yes, it was sad remembering his mother, but she had been a happy person. Even on her death bed she was smiling and trying to make Stiles smile and laugh with her. A feat she had accomplished before her heart stopped beating.

Ha, even happy memories could be sad, it didn't make them any less important.

He laid out drinks, snacks, and the memory games he had collected over the years. The pack did not ask questions when they entered. They merrily chatted as they enjoyed the free games and food. Every member of the pack knew why this day was important and they were happy to celebrate it with their human pack member.

After all, creating new memories is as important as remembering the old.

~Fin~


End file.
